


The Blood Panic

by GabrielaTaisho



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Agon x Hiruma - Freeform, Another story of the Dragon and the Demon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaTaisho/pseuds/GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Shinryiuji Naga es víctima de extraños acontecimientos: terribles criaturas fueron liberadas como prueba por la organización Deimon. Entre la muerte y el intento de sobrevivencia, Kongo Agon encuentra al ser más temible que se pudo haber creado.¡Han liberado a Hiruma Yoichi!
Agon x Hiruma





	

**The Blood Panic**

_**Resumen.** _

Shinryiuji Naga es víctima de extraños acontecimientos: terribles criaturas fueron liberadas como prueba por la organización Deimon.

Entre la muerte y el intento de sobrevivencia, Kongo Agon encuentra al ser más temible que se pudo haber creado.

…¡Han liberado a Hiruma Yoichi!...

Agon x Hiruma

**The Blood Panic**

**Cap.1. Deja Ir al Malvado Demonio.**

La organización Deimon, lugar de las más especializadas zonas militares, era el orgullo de Shinryiuji Naga, una gran ciudad conocida por ser de una incomparable potencia mundial gracias a su alto desarrollo social, económico y tecnológico.

Siendo aliada de muchos países que estaban en camino a ser como ésta, o para superarla, Shinryiuji Naga era exportadora de todo lo que fuese comerciable, y los demás dirigentes de nación confiaban en su gobierno casi ciegamente; pero había un secreto que nadie conocía: el máximo pilar del mundo no tenía un gobierno, quién la manejaba era, precisamente, la organización Deimon.  Entre las sombras, Deimon se dedica a entrenar súper soldados, crear armas poderosas que nunca nadie ha conocido y cultivar hasta su máximo desarrollo pestes biológicas que le darían ventaja a Shinryiuji Naga en cualquier guerra contra alguna nación suicida.

Sin embargo, los grandes científicos de esta organización se darían cuenta muy pronto de que no todos sus experimentos obedecerían sus órdenes.

 

Eran las trece horas en uno de los muchos laboratorios de Deimon.

Karin Koizumi entró a la zona de incubación y desarrollo artificial, dirigiéndose a la cápsula no.1 para hacer la revisión del espécimen que ahí albergaban, como todos los días desde hacía tres meses. Ella era una de las investigadoras más inteligentes, joven, hermosa, y de buen corazón, que sentía una profunda tristeza cuando hacia realizaba su trabajo y aplicaba todo su conocimiento en aquella criatura.

Llegó a la enorme cápsula, tomándose unos minutos para observar su contenido. Dentro se encontraba un chico de 17 años más o menos, era de piel clara, delgado y con cabello rubio. Flotaba en un líquido azul que lo mantenía inconsciente con miles de cables que conectaban su cuerpo a una gigantesca e innovadora máquina que servía para alimentarlo por vía intra-venosa. Revisó los instrumentos encargados de registrar sus signos vitales así como su estado general.

Todo parecía normal.

Desvió sus ojos hacia él sintiendo un profundo remordimiento, colocó su mano en el vidrio sin darse cuenta. Si ella pudiera, si tan solo fuera su decisión, hubiera preferido que muriera antes de hacer todo lo que le hizo. Por mucho que usara las órdenes de sus superiores para justificarse, la culpa era, simplemente, demasiado pesada.

Había sido cruel.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los ligeros movimientos que perturbaron el curso normal del líquido tras el vidrio. Sólo cuando estos se volvieron más fuertes alzó la mirada sorprendida, sin poder explicar lo que pasaba, pero parecía aquel ser luchaba por despertar:

**-¿Qué…?-,** quedó muda al percibir esos ojos verdes observándola seriamente. Unos segundos después, el vidrio supuestamente irrompible de la cápsula se quebró en miles de pedazos de los cuales, la mayoría, se impactó en el cuerpo de la científica, matándola en el acto. El chico salió de la prisión que lo retuvo tanto tiempo, mientras se arrancaba sin inmutarse los cables adheridos a su cuerpo. Estaba descalzo y desnudo, pero ni el frío ni los vidrios enterrándose en sus pies le hicieron daño. Parecía estar en trance pues no emitía sonido alguno hasta que algo llamó su atención, el gafete de la chica:

**-Ka…-** su voz sonó ronca, pero aun así, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de algo que era bastante particular **-Karin Koizumi-** el simple acto de leer aquel nombre pareció aturdirlo un poco al darse cuenta de algo que era sumamente importante, y que no estaba en su memoria. Inmediatamente, los instintos lo golpearon sin darle tregua, aumentando su confusión **-Mi… nombre…Mi…-** repetía sin saber la razón- **Mi…nombre…-.**

En un rápido movimiento, sus ojos se encontraron con una de las máquinas que se encargaba de mantenerlo con vida. Una de ellas contenía aquello que su cerebro buscaba con ahínco: su nombre. Leyó, asimilando las letras, separando las sílabas, dejando que su lengua se acostumbrara a pronunciarlas. Era como si dudara de que eso le perteneciera a él, pero la sensación no duró mucho. Rápidamente, comenzó a recobrar el verdadero conocimiento. Sus ideas y su forma de ser hicieron acto de presencia, primero lento, luego de golpe, hasta que por fin supo quién era. No tenía recuerdos de lo que sucedió antes de despertar en un sitio como ese, pero al menos sabía lo suficiente:

**-Mi nombre es…-** una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro dejando ver sus afilados y blancos dientes. La tentación de gritar aquellas palabras era cada vez más fuerte, como si de un niño de tres años que recién aprendía algo nuevo se tratase. El sonido de mucha gente corriendo directo a él lo evito. En poco tiempo, aparecieron miles de sujetos con trajes negros, gruesos, armados con enormes metralletas, listos para atacarlo si se decidía por hacer algún movimiento sospechoso. Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante sosteniendo el arma con fuerza para preguntarle:

**-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-** la voz se oía distorsionada gracias a la gruesa máscara oscura que cubría su rostro. Ellos jamás habían visto a ese chico, siempre estuvo prohibido para la seguridad el acceso a los laboratorios subterráneos de Deimon. Nunca habían tenido accidentes como ese, y sólo hasta ahora habían requerido de su presencia. Aquel muchacho rubio los observó fijamente, esas pupilas verdes eran diminutas, analíticas y tenebrosas al mismo tiempo:

**-¿Quién soy?-** cuestionó serio, todo lo que ocurría le parecía absurdo. Para aquel momento, su voz ya estaba normal, dejando oír un timbre sombrío y maligno. Dio un sólo paso, provocando que los sujetos retrocedieran con exclamaciones de sorpresa mezcladas con miedo. Esa criatura podría tener el cuerpo de un humano pero su actitud, porte y mirada mostraban todo lo contrario **-¿Acaso quieren saber mi nombre?-,** una serie de movimientos casi imperceptible cubrió aquel sitio. La primera fila de hombres armados cayó al suelo, los demás no supieron lo que había ocurrido y el ataque los tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolos caer también.

En cuestión de minutos, ya no había nadie en pie. La sangre proveniente de los cuerpos despedazados manchaba el suelo de mármol pulido. Aquel chico se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, tomó el arma y la apoyó sobre su hombro derecho:

**-Mi nombre es Hiruma… Hiruma Yoichi-,** enderezó el arma, con el cañón en dirección al techo, y comenzó a disparar sólo por gusto. Era como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer eso, en verdad que lo extrañaba, y la sensación de placer que le provocaba el disparar un arma lo hizo gritar de alegría **-¡¡¡YAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-** aquella sonrisa afilada se quedó en su rostro. Después de complacer un poco su capricho por vaciar una munición completa, tomó todas las que quedaban en los cuerpos tirados y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía cosas por hacer, entre ellas el buscar ropa y actualizarse. Debía investigar qué había pasado con él, de dónde venía, el por qué despertó ahí, así como a los responsables y sobre todo, debía saber las debilidades de aquellos. Porque él sabía que, tarde o temprano, comenzarían a buscarlo y debía estar preparado para recibirlos.

Con esa resolución, se dirigió hacia la salida de aquel repulsivo lugar.

 

El martes había iniciado bastante fresco pero muy movido. Así lo creía Anezaki Mamori, una chica de 20 años de cabellos cortos y mirada comprensiva. Se dirigía a su trabajo con calma para iniciar sus labores de secretaria al servicio del hombre más curioso de la ciudad. Al llegar, limpió y ordenó como siempre, sin notar que alguien la observaba desde una puerta.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos.

Hacía un año se encontró a un chico de estatura baja con cabellos cortos y castaños en su propio jardín, completamente herido y sin nada de ropa que lo cubriera, inconsciente. Luego de meterlo a su hogar esperó a que despertara, lo cual, para su sorpresa tardó tres días en hacerlo. Intentó preguntarle quién era o lo que le había sucedido pero aquel chico no parecía tener memoria, ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Para fortuna de Mamori, el chico traía en el cuello un extraño collar como los que usan los soldados de la base de Deimon con la inscripción “Kobayakawa Sena”, y dedujo que ese era su nombre. Le ofreció ropa, comida y un lugar para dormir mientras reportaba a la policía para que iniciaran la búsqueda de su familia; pero, tras meses de no encontrar a alguien que fuera pariente del misterioso joven, decidió hacerse cargo de él. Lo trataba casi como a un hijo pues se notaba que era mucho menor que ella. Él, por su lado, se refería a ella como una hermana mayor. Al principio lo llevaba al trabajo porque no quería que se sintiera solo en casa, pero al aprender lo más básico, el ahora llamado Sena, se quedaba ahí ayudando con los quehaceres. En verdad que todo aquello seguía pareciéndole increíble aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que sentía que su vida era tan tranquila como la que tenía antes de que Sena apareciera:

**-¡Mamori-chan!-** el grito la hizo saltar del susto. Giró, encontrándose a su jefe muy feliz con varias bolsas de compras, todas ellas de pastelerías famosas:

**-Jefe… casi me mata del susto-** susurró, tratando de calmarse un poco:

**-Mamori-chan, lo siento. No quería asustarte, pero sería bueno que no me llamaras jefe-** sonrió de oreja a oreja- **Llevas conmigo casi dos años. No debes ser tan formal, ¿sí? Kurita está bien-.**

Oh sí. Ryokan Kurita, un hombre de gran tamaño y buen corazón, era su jefe. Siempre estaba feliz, tratando con amabilidad y cariño a todos, pero era un hombre fuerte pues había sido jugador de futbol americano. Ahora estaba retirado y era dueño de una de las empresas más grandes del país que no sólo exportaba productos relacionados con el deporte, sino que también, era dueña de una  de las escuelas privadas en donde se entrenaban a jóvenes amantes de aquella actividad como él. Un hombre sencillo e impresionante, así lo describía Mamori, mirándolo, agradecida de servir a tan buena persona:

**-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no le llamaré con tanta confianza. No es correcto. Le diré Kurita-senpai. ¿De acuerdo?-.**

**-¡De acuerdo!-** exclamó feliz y sacó miles de deliciosos pastelillos de las bolsas **-Mamori-chan, ¡comamos juntos! Están deliciosos-.**

**-Sí, traeré un poco de té-** se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del lugar, calentó un poco de agua y empezó a preparar aquella bebida caliente. A ella no le gustaba el café, le parecía demasiado amargo para su gusto, era una amante del dulce y no lo negaría nunca.

 

En otro punto de la enorme ciudad, la estación de policía para ser más exactos, un alboroto se estaba formando. Entre gritos, maldiciones y pataleos, tres sujetos eran conducidos por la fuerza hacia la oficina del comisario:

**-¿Ustedes otra vez?-** pregunto Yamabushi, jefe del área de crímenes de la zona. Miraba con desaprobación a los tres jóvenes que fueron sentados a la fuerza frente a él-Toganou, Juumonji y Kuroki. ¿Cuándo aprenderán? Dejen de hacer estupideces y hagan algo de provecho para la sociedad-soltó molesto de tenerlos ahí por milésima vez en el año mientras buscaba el expediente de cada uno:

**-¡¿HAA?!-** empezó Toganou irritado:

**-¡¿HAAA?!-** siguuió Juumonji:

**-¡¿HAAAAA?!-** concluyó Kuroki.

Los tres eran amigos, siempre estaban juntos, y siempre les molestaban las mismas cosas:

**-Llevan haciendo las mismas idioteces. Si siguen así no serán más que unos vagos buenos para nada. ¡Ikkyu!-** llamó, antes de que iniciaran de nuevo esa rara secuencia que indicaba su desacuerdo. Apareció de inmediato un chico de cabello negro, cuya punta iba hacia arriba, mirada penetrante y un extraño lunar en la frente:

- **Diga-** habló de mala gana. Esos tres le daban náuseas:

**-Llévatelos de aquí-** el chico asintió y se encargó de guiarlos a una celda en donde se quedarían hasta que sus padres pagaran la fianza, cosa común en ese lugar. Cerró con llave, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo para no mirarlos más de lo necesario y regresar a la oficina de su jefe. Ahí se encontró con dos sujetos conocidos:

**-Esos tres aquí, ¿de nuevo?-** habló uno de ellos al ver la cara molesta del más bajo:

**-¿Tu qué crees, Unsui?-** respondió con fastidio:

**-Esas basuras…-** se oyó una voz al fondo, grave y conocida, con un toque de maldad que muchos de ahí buscaban ignorar. Todos miraron al otro chico sentado perezosamente en una de las mesas **-Sería bueno darles una paliza. Así entenderían-,** aquel hombre era tenebroso, su sonrisa cínica lo dejaba bien claro. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, su cabello en rastas de color morado oscuro, y el uniforme de policía mal acomodado, muy diferente de sus demás compañeros que lo portaban con orgullo y respeto. Su apariencia, al igual que su manera de hacer las cosas, provocaba que todos tuvieran desconfianza mezclada con miedo, cosa que llevaba a cualquiera a preguntarse por qué carajos era policía. Se suponía que estos impartían justicia, lo cual este sujeto no hacía; pero así era, él ayudaba… cuando se acordaba, claro está:

**-Así no son las cosas, Agon-** aclaró Unsui, quien era su hermano mayor, su gemelo para ser más claros, algo que nadie creía cuando los veían. No sólo porque no se parecían, sino porque Unsui era más tranquilo, todo lo contrario de Agon. Aún así, cuando los hermanos Kongo estaban juntos eran imparables:

**-Sólo son basura. A nadie le importa lo que pase con ellos-** Unsui negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, su hermanito podía llegar a ser tan cruel:

**-Bueno, ya. Dejen a esos idiotas en el olvido y vamos a lo importante. Últimamente han estado apareciendo muchos muertos, todos asesinados. Según los forenses, el causante, de seguro, debe desmembrarlos vivos-**

**-Qué cosa-** soltó Ikkyu levemente impresionado, ya había pasado bastante tiempo que no escuchaban algo tan interesante:

**-Por lo visto, aún no tienen sospechosos, ¿verdad?-** esta vez fue Unsui quien hizo la pregunta:

**-No, aún no tienen a nadie-.**

**-Inútiles-** soltó Agon sin mucho interés:

**-Sí, pero el caso es que pidieron a los demás departamentos extremo cuidado a la hora de hacer arrestos o vigilancia. Los muertos han aparecido tanto de día como de noche, y eso pone en peligro a todos-**

**-Si es así, ¿por qué no han anunciado nada? Podríamos poner a salvo a toda la población-** Ikkyu habló un poco confundido, todo el asunto parecía extraño:

**-Puede ser, pero en otras situaciones similares se hizo eso y la población entró en pánico. Ese tipo de acciones suele empeorar las cosas-** hubo un profundo silencio, estaban  en un callejón sin salida aparente: mantenerse a raya e intentar proteger a la gente de esa manera, o sacar la verdad a la luz, arriesgándose a un escándalo que podía destruir la estabilidad y cualquier intento de evacuación **-Bien, lo mejor será que sigan en parejas, pero a las zonas más transitadas para evitar cualquier incidente. Si al asesino se le ocurre la estúpida idea de aparecer en medio de una multitud, nos dará el pase para atraparlo. Por eso, Unsui…-** el mencionado prestó atención **-Tú irás con Agon a…-** se quedó callado unos minutos **-¡¿Dónde demonios está Agon?!-** gritó molesto al ver que el de rastas había desaparecido sin escuchar sus indicaciones:

**-Aquí esta, Yamabushi-san-,** todos se dirigieron a ver lo que el moreno hacía preguntándose qué podía ser más importante para él que la seguridad de la población. Al verlo obtuvieron la respuesta: Agon había acorralado a una linda chica de cabellos largos y negros contra la pared, poniendo su cuerpo frente a ella, cerrando cualquier vía de escape. Ella lucía muy nerviosa:

**-¿Y qué dices, linda? Vamos cuando termine tu turno-,** usaba su gran habilidad de conquista. El trabajo le estaba absorbiendo tiempo y no había tenido oportunidad de acostarse con alguna chica… aunque las cosas no eran así. La última a la que se tiró era una mesera, y fue en el trabajo de ella esa mañana. Es decir, no habían pasado más de cinco horas y ya se andaba buscando a otra:

**-Es que…yo…-.**

**-¡Agon!-** el moreno se molestó al ser interrumpido por su jefe **-¡Agon, no puedo creerlo! Qué envidia me das…-** los demás miraron al hombre con desaprobación ante sus palabras **\- ¡Digo…! ¡Me has decepcionado!-** corrigió, supuestamente, indignado. Unsui e Ikkyu siguieron mirándolo, ésta vez, con una enorme gota bajando por sus cabezas.

 

Los condominios Oujo eran conocidos por ser los más tranquilos de Shinryiuji Naga.

Era ahí donde Mamori vivía, su casa era linda, acogedora y de un espacio medio, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. En el techo estaba sentado Sena, mirando a la gente pasar con calma por ahí. Llevaba ya un año en casa de Mamori-nechan, como le llamaba. Era tranquilo y genial vivir con ella, pero aun así, se sentía nostálgico de una forma bastante extraña. Su cabeza y corazón le decían que no debía estar ahí, que la verdad sobre él y su pasado estaba afuera, muy lejos de aquel sitio. Sin embargo presentía que algo malo sucedería si salía del diminuto entorno que lo rodeaba, lo cual le producía un miedo intenso. Todo eso le hacía sentir como un maldito cobarde. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados con rapidez para quitarse esas malas ideas cuando, en eso, vio acercarse a un chico del vecindario. Era agradable, sin mencionar que también era muy gracioso, igual que un mono. Luego de conocerse, bastó poco tiempo para que se volvieran buenos amigos:

**-¡Oye, Monta!-** lo llamó agitando el brazo derecho para atraer su atención, el otro lo notó y aceleró el paso a su hogar. El chico, de cabellos picudos color castaños como Sena y una bandita en la nariz, saltó la reja de un metro de alto, corrió hasta llegar al pequeño árbol del jardín, el cual trepo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al techo. Sena lo vio respirar con dificultad debido al cansancio provocado por tanta carrera:

**-Rompiste tu propio record, Monta-** soltó con una leve risa. El otro intentaba calmarse pero como no estaba muy acostumbrado a correr tanto, le costó reprochar:

**-Ca…Cállate…-** dijo con dificultad **-No puedo…ser tan rápido como tú-,** eso que Monta decía era cierto. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, Sena poseía una velocidad para correr impresionante. Llegaba a hacer cien metros en menos de cuatro segundos, pero al igual que lo demás, el chico no sabía el porqué de su increíble habilidad:

**-Ah, ya te dije que eso no es nada-** soltó apenado **-¿Vienes a ver a Mamori-nechan?-** la pregunta puso más rojo que un tomate a su amigo, tanto que, incluso, sacaba humo de las orejas:

**-Este… ¡No!... ¿Cómo…puedes pensar eso?-** respondió nervioso, pero para Sena, y cualquier ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, era fácil darse cuenta que mentía, lo que significaba que, obviamente, le gustaba Mamori. No podía culparlo. Ella era una joya, bella pero humilde:

**-Sí, sí, lo siento mucho-.**

Hubo un silencio tranquilo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro como todo par de mejores amigos. A Monta se le hizo extraño que alguien pudiera aparecerse en casa de una persona sin recuerdos ni nada, por lo que le dio mala espina al principio, pero al irlo tratando se dio cuenta de que Sena era una buena persona… penoso y raro, pero buena persona. Se acostó por completo con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza como almohada mientras observaba el cielo, y dejaba que el aire fresco de la mañana lo relajara. Por fortuna estaban de vacaciones, por lo que podían echar flojera todo el día hasta que cayera la noche para ir a dormir bien y despertar al día siguiente directo a flojear de nuevo. Un círculo vicioso que todo alumno disfrutaba hasta que la libertad acabara con el regreso a clases:

**-Oye, Monta-** habló bajo Sena:

**-Dime-** respondió con los ojos cerrados a punto de dormirse:

**-¿Crees que yo tenga derecho a estar aquí con ustedes?-** soltó por pura necesidad, aquellas inseguridades le estaban oprimiendo el pecho:

**-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**

**-Es que…siento que debo buscar la verdad sobre mí pasado…pero que, si la encuentro, ya no podré estar con ustedes. Eso me asusta…-** escondió su cara entre sus rodillas:

**-Sena…eso no tiene importancia. Quizás no debas buscar nada. Esto puede ser una segunda oportunidad. Trata de vivirla al máximo y si aun así, decides irte, Mamori-san y yo te estaremos esperando siempre-** el chico miró a su amigo sorprendido, a veces podía ser bastante sabio a pesar de su edad. La de ambos. Sonrió al ver que tenía razón y al darse cuenta, también, de que estaba rodeado por buenas personas, pocas pero irremplazables. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos agregara más, algo llamó su atención:

**-Monta, ¿qué es eso?-** el otro miró hacia donde su amigo observaba. Un hombre de apariencia deplorable y andar desequilibrado iba en dirección a una señora con su pequeño hijo:

**-¡Ese viejo! ¡¿No le da vergüenza andar borracho a esta hora del día?!-** Monta estaba sumamente molesto, esa zona era conocida por ser muy tranquila y respetable, ideal para las familias:

**-No está borracho-** soltó Sena aturdido. De alguna forma, él sabía que ese hombre no estaba bajo efectos del alcohol. Por el contrario, algo en su mente le decía que aquel sujeto era muy peligroso y que debían alejarse de él lo más pronto posible:

**-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-** pregunto su amigo confundido por sus palabras, sin mencionar que le estaba preocupando el verlo tan aterrado. Sena reaccionó de ese corto trance:

**-¡Hay que ayudar a esa mujer!-** casi gritó, ahora estaba demasiado alterado:

**-Pero…-** iba a preguntar el significado de aquella petición hasta que un grito femenino atrajo la atención de ambos nuevamente. El sujeto había apresado a la mujer entre sus brazos mordiéndole el cuello sin piedad, se separó con un pedazo de carne en la boca, la dejó caer al suelo para abalanzarse sobre el niño, repitiendo el mismo acto, logrando arrancar el pequeño brazo del infante. La sangre manchó la calle, provocando que la gente alrededor se asustara y saliera corriendo entre fuertes gritos de ayuda:

**-¿Qué…acaba de pasar?-** se preguntó Monta sin creer lo que vio:

**-No lo sé…-** Sena estaba igual de confundido. De pronto, vieron llegar a muchas personas más en el mismo estado que el causante de todo ese alboroto, soltando sonidos incomprensibles, atacaban a toda persona que estuviera cerca para morderlos sin piedad, haciendo que brotara más sangre:

**-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!-**

**-¡No lo sé pero debemos irnos!-** respondió Sena:

**-¡¿Eh?!-** exclamó alterado:

**-¡Si nos quedamos aquí esas cosas nos atraparan! ¡Además, debemos buscar a tus padres y a Mamori-nechan!-** esas palabras lo calmaron un poco:

**-De acuerdo. Vámonos-** ambos bajaron por el árbol, pero en lugar de quedarse en el jardín se metieron por una de las ventanas para no correr tanto riesgo. Debían ver qué cosas se podían llevar y que les pudiera servir por un buen rato. Lo que acababan de ver indicaba que algo muy malo estaba a punto de iniciar. Sena no se percató, no meditó, su cerebro se activó sólo, y su cuerpo actuó. Ya habría tiempo después para entender la situación.

 

Por otro lado, Mamori organizaba unos papeles de contrato y reportes de acción bancaria. Sólo le faltaba poco para acabar su turno y poder regresar a casa. Todo era tranquilo. A pesar de ser un día caluroso, adentro se sentía fresco gracias al aire acondicionado que tenían, lo que era obvio pues el lugar donde laboraba era de los mejores y más famosos edificios, con quince pisos de altura.

En fin, todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien extraño salió del elevador. Era un hombre bajo con ropas sucias, manchadas con sangre, de su boca salían alaridos sin significado alguno. El guardia de seguridad encargado de vigilar ese piso lo observó desconfiado, se acercó a él dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí aunque fuera por las malas:

**-Disculpe, señor. Debo pedirle que se retire-el** hombre lo miró, sus ojos estaban blancos. De pronto, tomó el brazo del guardia con fuerza sobrehumana, llevándola a su boca, dándole una poderosa mordida. El guardia forcejeaba, pero en poco tiempo, cayó muerto al suelo por la falta de sangre. Al ver esto, los demás empleados intentaron salir de ahí creando un gran alboroto. Se empujaban entre ellos para llegar al elevador mientras veían a aquel hombre repetir lo mismo con otros de los presentes ahí.

Mamori trató de hacer lo mismo, pero enseguida recordó a su jefe, y se dirigió a su oficina. Para su mala suerte, la gente la empujaba demasiado, impidiéndole avanzar. Los choques le hicieron caer al piso justo frente a esa criatura que sólo se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer nada. Ella se paralizó del miedo ante la situación, viendo como escurría la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Cuando creyó que quizá esa cosa no la había visto, ésta saltó sobre ella quien, por instinto, cerró los ojos para no ver lo que le haría, pero nada ocurrió, dejándole como única opción mirar lo que había pasado. Kurita estaba frente a ella deteniendo al monstruo sin darle oportunidad de que lo atacara también, usó su fuerza para estrellarlo contra la pared, destrozando su cabeza a causa del tremendo impacto:

**-Mamori-chan, ¿estás bien?-** la ayudó a levantarse:

**-Sí…-** intentó tranquilizarse un poco **-Gracias, Kurita-senpai-** miró a todos lados, estaba segura de que la mayoría había logrado salir de ese piso, ya sea por el elevador o por las escaleras. El ambiente que se quedó luego de ese ataque era difícil de creer: cadáveres por doquier, además de muebles, artículos y todo lo demás destruidos, regados por doquier. Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí. Todo eso le hizo dudar de si estaba o no soñando. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en los cuerpo sin vida, más o menos una docena y notó algo extraño. Se estaban moviendo, los vio incorporarse y andar justo como el que había llegado. Se acercaban a ellos peligrosamente, pero ella no pudo moverse, se había congelado de nuevo:

**-¡Mamori-chan!-** la llamaba Kurita, podía escucharlo con claridad, pero aun así, no se movía. Él la tomó del brazo y la jaló a la ventana, afuera de ésta se encontraban las escaleras de incendio. Lograron salir antes de que las criaturas los agarraran, comenzaron a bajar a prisa. Por fortuna, la escalera daba justo en un callejón vacío, sin peligro alguno, pero la calle era un caos total:

**-¡¿Qué eran esas cosas?!¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-** Anezaki estaba realmente asustada, jamás en su vida sintió un miedo tan profundo como ahora:

**-No lo sé, Mamori-chan, pero tranquila-** ella giró para verlo, Kurita sonreía despreocupadamente **-Yo te protegeré, Mamori-chan-** sus palabras la tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para pensar mejor las cosas:

**-Gracias, Kurita-senpai. Ahora…-** dio un suspiro pesado **-Debo ir por Sena. Si esto ocurrió aquí, también podía estar pasando en donde vivo. ¡Pobre Sena! Espero que esté bien-,** en verdad le preocupaba el chico. Al no tener recuerdos de nada, quien sabe lo que estaría sintiendo al ver todo lo que ella acababa de presenciar:

**-Bien, Mamori-chan. Vamos por Sena-kun. Después, buscaremos un lugar más seguro-** ella asintió en señal de que estaba d acuerdo con lo dicho y ambos salieron del callejón con cuidado.

 

Una patrulla estaba estacionada en uno de los suburbios más transitados de la ciudad, se ubicaba en una esquina para no estorbar el paso común de la gente y los demás autos. Unsui miraba todo con seriedad, alerta por lo que su jefe le había comunicado, tenía sus manos recargadas en el volante por si debían perseguir a alguien. Agon estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y los pies recargados cerca del parabrisas, parecía estar dormido, o al menos así lo creía su gemelo, quien reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido un año atrás.

Cuando ambos tenían 17 años, Agon desapareció de forma misteriosa sin dejar rastro o mensaje. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, lo cual le pareció normal al principio, pues era común que se fuera toda la noche con alguna chica y regresara en la tarde del día siguiente, pero al pasar una semana sin tener noticias suyas se preocupó. O Agon había hecho su mayor acto de rebeldía, o en verdad estaba en problemas. Unsui sabía que su hermanito era muy fuerte, capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Lo buscó por toda la ciudad junto con sus amigos por bastante tiempo. Nunca lo encontró.  Aun después de pasar dos años, y cuando ya nadie lo ayudaba, él siguió con su misión.

Pero… Agon regresó bajo circunstancias que nadie imaginaba.

En el momento justo en que se llevaba a cabo el funeral de su madre, todos vieron sorprendidos como subía las escaleras del templo con un andar cansado, llevaba ropas diferentes a las que tenía la última vez en que lo vio, las cuales se encontraban desgarradas y manchadas de sangre. Parecía completamente ido. Luego de unas horas de hablar con él se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre, o lo que hacía antes de desaparecer, por lo que tuvo que enseñarle muchas cosas, como si de un recién nacido se tratara. A los dos meses ya recordaba quién era, lo que le gustaba y cosas simples también, había vuelto a ser casi el mismo, con la única diferencia de que ahora era mucho más agresivo y malo que antes. Su fuerza para golpear había aumentado, y llamaba a todos como “basuras”.

Si bien antes de lo ocurrido ya era así, no se podía negar  que había empeorado y mucho. Pensaba en ello siempre, algo estaba pasando con su hermano aunque este no quisiera darle la importancia necesaria, pero se equivocaba.  Agon si lo meditaba, sabía que haber llegado a casa de un desconocido sin saber el por qué era raro, pero cuando vio a Unsui supo, que era su hermano, su sangre. Esas cosas nunca se olvidaban pues el alma las tenía grabadas. Aun así, no dejaba de preguntarse qué ocurrió con él, dónde estuvo, con quién… porque muy en el fondo, sentía que había estado con alguien todo ese tiempo, pero no podía recordar a esa persona. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su mente se ponía en blanco y le daba pereza seguir tratando:

**-Agon-** lo llamó su hermano:

**-¿Qué?-** soltó con voz soñolienta:

**-Dentro de poco se cumplirá un año desde que regresaste-**

**-Ahhhh…-** no le daba mucha importancia, cosa que Unsui iba a reclamar hasta que la radio sonó:

**-¡Agon, Unsui!-** la voz era de Ikkyu pero se podían escuchar disparos y gritos en el fondo:

**-Aquí Unsui. ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupado por lo que oía:

**-¡Necesitamos su ayuda en Oujo! ¡Repito, necesitamos refuerzos en O…!-** la transmisión se cortó dejándolos expectantes:

**-Vamos, hay que darnos prisa-** soltó Agon extrañamente serio, sabía que aquello que había oído era peor de lo que creían. Unsui solo asintió arrancando el vehículo para dirigirse a donde su amigo les había dicho. Llegaron ahí, pero no encontraron nada, sólo muchos cadáveres y sangre:

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Qué carajos paso aquí?!-** se preguntó Agon, dentro de su cabeza empezó a escuchar una extraña voz que reía y lo llamaba con burla:

**-Debemos regresar a la estación. Tal vez Ikkyu ya está ahí-** ambos subieron a la patrulla, emprendieron el viaje al lugar pero por extrañas razones, toda la ciudad parecía estar igual a los condominios Oujo. Observaban todo asombrados hasta que el grito de una chica los llamó.

Mamori veía como tres de esas extrañas criaturas se acercaban a ella mientras Kurita golpeaba a varias más. Gracias a su fuerza, éstas aun no lo habían atacado. Agon bajo con el auto aún en marcha, y con su poder natural, las mató de golpe, cosa increíble para la chica que estaba en el suelo:

**-¿Estás bien?-** le extendió la mano cortésmente. Era linda y no perdería la oportunidad de conquistarla a pesar de la situación en la que estaban:

**-¡Agon!-** su hermano lo llamó, disparaba a todas esas coas pero no paraban de avanzar **-¡Ven para acá!-** el de rastas cargó a Mamori para dirigirse a un almacén, el cual cerró Kurita antes de que los atraparan. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente pues la débil lámina comenzó a ceder ante los golpes de aquellas criaturas:

**-¿Zombies?-** se preguntó Unsui al recordar una extraña película de terror similar a su situación:

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡No sé y no importa!-** cortó su hermano, fastidiado **\- Debemos ver la manera de salir de aquí-,** miró hacia arriba encontrando unas escaleras y unas ventanas. Quizá podrían llegar al techo, aunque eso no aseguraba que allá arriba estarían a salvo **-Tratemos de subir, al menos no nos agarraran-.**

Cuando se disponían a hacerlo, la lámina cedió. Las criaturas entraron de golpe, avanzaron rápidamente hasta ellos y, en el preciso momento en que estuvieron a punto de agarrarlos, unos disparos, seguidos del sonido de una motocicleta y una risa diabólica, se oyeron de fondo:

**-¡YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** entró volando un extraño chico de cabello rubio y sonrisa con colmillos afilados, quien aterrizó justo frente a ellos **-¡Házte a un lado, jodido rastas, si no quieres que te dispare también!-** el hombre lo miró con mala cara, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes por semejante ofensa, pero, en el instante en que lo vio, se quedó congelado:

**-Tú eres…-** exclamó Agon en un susurro. Lo conocía y muy bien, de dónde era que no recordaba:

**-Hiruma…-** soltó Kurita con lágrimas en los ojos. Pensó que había muerto aquella vez pero no entendía, su cabello ahora estaba de ese color…. ¡¿Por qué?!

Por su parte el chico se preparó para descargar todas sus municiones en esas cosas. Lo que predijo pasó. Lo estaban buscando, y desesperadamente. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez, de medio lado, haciendo una bomba de chicle.

Era la hora… ¡Y él estaba jodidamente listo!

**_Continuara…_ **

 


End file.
